1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a two-wheeled motor vehicle provided with a drive shaft.
2. Background Art
There have been known two-wheeled motor vehicles provided with a drive shaft for transmitting drive force from an engine to a rear wheel (see, for example, Patent Literature 1)
According to the disclosure of Patent Literature 1, the drive shaft is disposed underneath a pivot shaft and rear swing arm. With such an arrangement, the rear swing arm can be fastened from its opposite lateral sides with a sufficient length of the pivot shaft secured, and thus, it is possible to readily secure a sufficient fastening rigidity of the pivot shaft.
However, with the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the body of the rear swing arm would have a reduced vertical width in some part thereof, and thus, there would occur limitations to securing the rigidity so that it tends to be difficult to secure a predetermined rigidity. Further, because part of the drive shaft is exposed outwardly, there is a room to improve the outer appearance of the vehicle.
Prior Art Literature:
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-91123